ObMod: Smoking Kills 1
Characters * Kate Kane * Renee Montoya * Tot Rodor * Bette Kane Location * Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 1927 Local Time VOX Archive * Bette Kane: laughter: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances, door opens, laughter stops Oh... Hey, Tot. What's going on? * Tot Rodor: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a pseudoderm mask for Renee... * Bette Kane: Pseudo-whats-it? * Kate Kane: Pseudoderm. It's what Renee's mask is made of. It's a synthetic skin of Tot's design. * Bette Kane: Oh, wow... Neat. I just thought Renee had a weird skin deformity that let her hide her features and shed them like a snake. * Tot Rodor: Is she being serious? * Kate Kane: I think so... Renee around? * Tot Rodor: You just missed her. She'll be back soon enough. Pull up a chair if you want to wait. * Kate Kane: chair scraping floor, clamber So, this mask... You're cutting features in. * Tot Rodor: Yes. I am. Renee wants to go undercover tonight and her face carving skills are rather lackluster. * Bette Kane: That face... That's Vesper Fairchild's face, isn't it? * Tot Rodor: It is. * Kate Kane: Why is Renee disguising herself as Vesper Fairchild? * Tot Rodor: To get into the Tobacconists' Club meeting tonight. * Kate Kane: Does she need back up? * Renee Montoya: opens, paper bag crinkling I don't think Tot has the time to make the molds for your head, Kate. bag crinkling Your cigs. * Tot Rodor: bag crinkling Ah... Thanks. wrapping crinkling Where's my damn lighter? footsteps * Kate Kane: No need to make a mold. I can go as Kate Kane. * Renee Montoya: scoff That would be very brave and bold of you, but I don't think they'll let you in just because you're rich. * Kate Kane: chuckle Ah, but they wouldn't. They'd let me in because I'm a member. Bette, too. * Bette Kane: Yeah, see? Look at the fancy little card they gave me! * Renee Montoya: Heh... Cute but... When did you become members? * Bette Kane: Uh... Day before yesterday. * Renee Montoya: Why? * Kate Kane: I spoke to Crispus. He told me that some of the stuff recovered from that Sons' bust got you digging up your personal investigation again... * Renee Montoya: What investigation? * Kate Kane: scoff Don't insult my intelligence... We used to date. I know when you can't let things go. You're still investigating Vic's murder. * Renee Montoya: Vic wasn't- * Kate Kane: Don't deny it, Ren. I know you... You won't let this go until you find out the truth so let me help you. Let us help you. * Renee Montoya: Us? * Bette Kane: I think she means me. * Renee Montoya: What are you going to do? * Bette Kane: Whatever I need to do. * Kate Kane: She's sorta my sidekick now. * Renee Montoya: What? Since when? * Bette Kane: The day before yesterday. * Renee Montoya: Sounds like a busy day... * Bette Kane: Oh, it was! After we broke up that CRIME and Wayward Sons' meeting, I couldn't really sleep so Kate dragged me along to go join the Club. * Renee Montoya: Of all the young herophiles in Gotham, you picked this one? * Kate Kane: Hey, she's my cousin... and she's athletic, knows her way around the city and the gangs' climate, and she knows how to fight. * Renee Montoya: Well, I guess I can't complain... Those are three things she has over Tot. * Tot Rodor: muffled: I heard that! Come on, you damn lighter... Where the hell did I put you? clatter * Renee Montoya: chuckle Fine... You know your way around a computer? * Bette Kane: scoff I have an e-mail: backhandbette@facespace.com * Renee Montoya: Uh... I'll take that as a "no". So... What good is she while you're in the field and she's in the chair? Computers are a must in the Network. * Kate Kane: She's not that kind of sidekick. * Renee Montoya: Wait... No... You got her some tights?! * Bette Kane: They call me Flamebird. * Renee Montoya: Not much of a secret identity. That's literally written on your jacket... * Kate Kane: footsteps Bette... I told you to take that off already... tearing * Bette Kane: Hey! * Kate Kane: I suggested Hawkfire, but she really wanted Flamebird. She identifies with it. * Tot Rodor: smoke, exhaling smoke, limping footsteps I like it. It's poetic... like a phoenix reborn from its ashes, Bette is leaving her criminal ways behind and turning over a new leaf. clamber, inhaling smoke, exhaling smoke * Renee Montoya: chuckle Yeah... See? Tot liking it just shows you how lame it is. * Kate Kane: chuckle Batwoman and Hawkfire would sound better, but... I don't know. Batwoman and Flamebird doesn't sound bad. Plus, it's almost guaranteed to get her an invitation to join Babs' crew. Babs can't let there be a 'bird' in this city not affiliated with her. * Bette Kane: So, are we going undercover tonight or what? * Renee Montoya: sigh Sure, you can tag along. That'll be fine. Who knows... an extra pair or two of eyes might turn up something. * Bette Kane: Oh, yeah! Kate... I need a new dress... Can we go shopping? Puh-lease! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Bette Kane 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 2. * Hawkfire is another heroic alias of Bette's in the comics. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline